Miss Dramatic Blue Coord
(ミス・ドラマティックブルーコーデ) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Dolly Waltz. It first appeared in Episode 86 worn by Anna Akagi. User Appearance Top A pale chiffon blouse with the bottom in two alternatively ruffled layers, each with gold lining. The chest is colored light blue with a line and lace pattern on each side, and a chain of large gold pieces surrounding a brooch at the middle that has apricot ribbon hanging from it. The top has a strand of gold lace and ruffled apricot trim. Over the torso is an apricot bodice with gold border and a pale blue floral design. Around the neck and shoulder is apricot scalloped fabric with light blue lining and white lace detail. The decorative gold choker connects to this with thin strands, and hanging from it are two gold pearl chains and a light blue flower with a small gem hanging from it. The sleeve is in three layers, the top being pale chiffon with a red border and stripes, followed by a light blue puffy layer with a gold design on the corner surrounded by white lace, a gold band with dangles and gold lace beneath it, and multiple feathery light blue layers. Included are apricot and gold lace wrist pieces with two gold pearl chains hanging from the bottom and on the side is a bow with a flower and gem hanging from it. Bottom A bunched pale chiffon and apricot striped skirt with ruffled, pleat bottom that has gold line detail. On each apricot stripe is a pale blue floral print, and around the middle of the fabric is a pale blue piece of cloth that has gold dangles hanging from it. On the corner is a large brooch on a gold ornate frame with a big apricot bow with a pair of pale chiffon and gold tails tipped in apricot with a pale blue flower drawn on it, followed by ruffled pleat layers of light blue fabric, each lined in gold and the second of which covered in a line and lace print to match the pleated peplum. This is lined with pearls. The petticoat is made from feathered light blue layers. Shoes Light blue heels with gold lining the insert and sole, most of the heel being colored apricot. Across the foot is a small gold strap resembling a sash with writing on it, and on the toe is a brooch with an apricot and gold fabric piece. Pale chiffon tights are included with a gold ornate design going up the side of the leg. The right leg has apricot and light blue ribbon wrapped around it connected by a small gold piece. At each section is a light blue flower with a small gem hanging from it. Accessory A split ribbon, one side is apricot with a pale blue flower drawing, the light blue side has a piece of lace around the middle. The center piece is pale chiffon with an apricot and gold brooch design and gold sash over it, gold pearl chain, and two pieces of ribbon made from the bow fabric. At the end of each tail is a gold ornate piece. Game is a PriChan Rare Coord from the brand Dolly Waltz. It first appeared in Jewel Vol. 5. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Channel 01 jewel 5.png Fc anna jewel 5.png Anime Screenshots Episode 86 Miss Dramatic Blue Coord Intro.png Heroine's Drama 1.jpg Heroine's Drama 2.jpg Heroine's Drama 4.jpg Heroine's Drama 5.jpg Heroine's Drama 6.jpg Heroine's Drama 7.jpg Heroine's Drama 8.jpg Heroine's Drama 9.jpg Heroine's Drama 10.jpg Heroine's Drama 11.jpg Heroine's Drama 12.jpg Heroine's Drama 13.jpg Heroine's Drama 14.jpg Heroine's Drama 15.jpg Heroine's Drama 16.jpg Heroine's Drama 17.jpg Heroine's Drama 18.jpg Heroine's Drama 19.jpg Heroine's Drama 20.jpg Heroine's Drama 21.jpg Heroine's Drama 22.jpg Heroine's Drama 23.jpg Heroine's Drama 24.jpg Heroine's Drama 25.jpg Heroine's Drama 26.jpg Heroine's Drama 27.jpg Heroine's Drama 28.jpg Heroine's Drama 29.jpg Heroine's Drama 30.jpg Heroine's Drama 31.jpg Heroine's Drama 32.jpg Heroine's Drama 34.jpg Heroine's Drama 35.jpg Heroine's Drama 36.jpg Heroine's Drama 37.jpg Heroine's Drama 38.jpg Heroine's Drama 39.jpg Heroine's Drama 40.jpg Heroine's Drama 41.jpg Heroine's Drama 42.jpg Heroine's Drama 43.jpg Heroine's Drama 44.jpg Heroine's Drama 45.jpg Heroine's Drama 46.jpg Heroine's Drama 47.jpg Heroine's Drama 48.jpg Heroine's Drama 49.jpg Heroine's Drama 50.jpg Heroine's Drama 51.jpg Heroine's Drama 52.jpg Heroine's Drama 53.jpg Heroine's Drama 54.jpg Heroine's Drama 55.jpg Heroine's Drama 56.jpg Heroine's Drama 57.jpg Heroine's Drama End Pose.png Anna's Jewel Chance 1.jpg Anna's Jewel Chance 2.jpg Anna's Jewel Chance 3.jpg Anna's Jewel Chance 4.jpg Anna's Jewel Chance 5.jpg Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Prichan Rare Category:Dolly Waltz Category:Jewel Vol. 5 Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord Category:Anna Coord Category:Season 2